


where the hell is kevin ray?

by horsetrackhiggs



Series: wtm ot4 [1]
Category: Misterwives (Band), WALK THE MOON (Band)
Genre: Halloween, Halloween Costumes, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 06:23:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4596264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/horsetrackhiggs/pseuds/horsetrackhiggs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>anonymous asked:<br/>for the walk the moon fanfic the theme/au could maybe be a halloween party?</p>
            </blockquote>





	where the hell is kevin ray?

it’s the third year in a row where nick has dressed up as an 80s dancer. eli sugguested at least 20 alternatives, but nick would refuse each and every one, claiming that he had no right to talk because he had already been frankenstien’s monster when he was 7. 

sean was wearing this fuzzy spider costume. one of those where all the arms were attached by a thin string so they all moved when the person’s actual arms moved. (‘creepiest shit ever, i tell you. making out with him in that is the worst. like he’s going for your ass and suddenly you feel like four arms moving down your back’ nick was telling some random girl at the party.)

none of them knew where kevin was. he said he’d meet them there, not telling them what he was dressed as. eli was started to get a bit anxious by the second hour of them being there with no sign of him.

“do you guys think we should look for him?” eli questioned, finishing off his drink. 

“probably.” nick replied with a shrug, sean getting up and pulling the other with him.

“have you tried calling him?” sean sighed, moving to wrap four of his arms around nick, who huffed.

“couple of times. you guys check in here, i’ll check outside.” with that, they split up for a good hour. nick spending most of it just shouting kevin’s name, sean asking around, while eli searched with shaking hands.

when the three met back up, sean switched over to holding eli carefully, nick fussing with his phone. 

“mandy said that etienne saw will and marc making out on the steps when he went to grab them some drinks, and –” nick said, being cut off with a loud sigh from eli.

“nick, shut it! i‘m kind of losing my shit right now about kevin.” he mumbled, earning him a light shove from sean.

“as i was fuckin’ sayin’, etinne saw marc and will making out on the steps, and kev was also on the steps, talking to blum.” nick stated matter-o-factly.

eli didn’t reply, he just quickly stepped away from two of his three boyfriends, making a beeline for the stairs. nick and sean where close behind.

“kevin fuckin’ ray.” nick frowned, and the missing man (who was wearing a poorly drawn on cardboard box) looked up with a grin. 

“hey! you guys finally found me!” kevin quickly stood up, stepping over his friends who were still going at it. eli opened his mouth to say something, but sean cut him off.

“dude, do you know how worried we were about you? do you know how stressed out eli was beacuse of this?” 

“look, i’m sorry, it was a joke!” kevin defended himself, throwing his hands up and looking to eli, who kept his head down.

“it’s not funny to freak your friends out. it’s not funny to freak your boyfriends out, kevin ray.” nick added, throwing his arms around both sean and eli’s shoulders.

“i’m really sorry. i didn’t know you’d freak so bad.” kevin sighed, dropping his arms to his side. “i’m sorry.”

“it’s okay.” eli said, after a long moment, offering kevin a smile. “how was hiding from us a joke, though?”

“okay, well, obvi i’m a remote? like a tv one, and like, we can never find it, so since i’m a remote right now, it’s only fitting that you guys couldn’t find me!” he was grinning again as sean rolled his eyes and nick let out a loud, high pitched laugh.

“that just me be the worse joke i’ve ever seen you try to excuate.” eli replied, but he was grinning as well, leaning foward to press a quick kiss to the other’s lips. kevin pulled back and kissed him again quickly, and nick groaned.

“okay, not fair. i call dibs on the next kiss.”

**Author's Note:**

> hope u enjoyed!! i'd love to write more i love wtm ot4!
> 
> send me prompts: twinktrohman @tumblr


End file.
